duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Infinite Orchestra of Love/Tips
You can summon this creature easier by evolving it over Perfect Earth, Planetary Dragon. First, use a card such as Emergency Typhoon or Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist to discard it into your graveyard. Then, use Formation in the Springs while you have a Water or Nature creature in the battle zone to bring Perfect Earth into play. *This card can also be summoned on the following 2 card combinations: **Light Water and Darkness Fire Nature **Water Darkness and Light Fire Nature **Darkness Fire and Light Water Nature **Fire Nature and Light Water Darkness **Light Nature and Water Darkness Fire **Light Darkness and Water Fire Nature **Light Fire and Water Darkness Nature **Water Fire and Light Darkness Nature **Water Nature and Light Darkness Fire **Darkness Nature and Light Water Fire DASH TV Tips *Atsuto's Play **With Perfect Fragrance! Top Mushroom in play, put a Multicolored card into your mana zone to trigger the creature's Space Charge ability, making all your cards in the battle zone and mana zone cards all-civs for the turn. **Since Top Mushroom is now a creature with all civilizations, you can evolve it into Infinite Orchestra of Love. **Attack with Infinite Orchestra and sacrifice the still-5civ Mushroom evolution material to reveal the top 3 cards of your deck and put any number of revealed multicolored creatures into the battle zone for no cost and cast any number of multicolored spells for no cost. **If you are as lucky as Atsuto, you will draw Codename Snake, Super Move! Absolute Despair!!, and Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu. **The Orchestra instructs you to play creatures before spells, so first play Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu, then play Codename Snake, then play Super Move! Absolute Despair!!. **Since all your cards are all-civilizations, and your mana zone has six cards, all of your Absolute Despair successfully counts 5 cards of the appropriate civilization, so you draw 2 cards, then your opponent discards 2 cards, and then you destroy 2 of their power 6000-or-less creatures. **'KEY POINT-O! LOOP COMBO!' ***Next Codename Snake's "enter the battle zone" effect triggers, so you draw a card, then put the top card of your deck into your Mana Zone. ***Hopefully your mana zone gains a rainbow card like Atsuto's does, so Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu's Space Charge ability triggers and you enter a "loop combo." Intense Dimension! Crimson Juu brings in a multicolored Alien psychic creature that cost less than or equal to the number of cards in your mana zone, and since another creature entered the battle zone... ***...Codename Snake's "enter the battle zone" effect triggers so you draw a card, then put the top card of your deck into your mana zone. Hopefully, it's yet another rainbow card, which would continue the loop until, like Atsuto's, the battle zone overflows with multicolored Alien psychic creatures. **Then your attack will finally conclude and your Orchestra will destroy, say your opponent's Gaial Kaiser. Even if it doesn't, the point is to attack with the Orchestra to abuse its meteorburn ability to win on the next attack with all your ill-gotten psychic creatures. **Hopefully like Yuu, your opponent does nothing on their turn, and, like Atsuto, you begin your turn with a double Super Psychic Link of Brink of Despair for 2 triple-breaking creatures, so you can ultimately attack for the win with Infinite Orchestra of Love and still have creatures held back in reserve. Category:Tips